Equilibrium War
* RIA * R&R * NPL ---- Dos Equis ---- * MHA * Sparta * Fark ---- Aftermath ---- * TTK * CRAP * CCC * MCXA * NADC ---- Independents * NPO * TIO * NATO * NEW * DB4D * TPF * Sengoku * DT * Nebula-X * LSF * Ragnarok * Invicta * NpO * Avalanche * The Legion * CoJ * CA * SNAFU |force2 = DH/C&G & Allies ---- Doom House Accords ---- * Umbrella *50px MK ---- C&G ---- * ODN * INT * GATO ---- * DBDC * TOP |strength1 = |strength2 = |commander1 = * queenhailee * MCRABT * Brehon * Tiagoroth * Aryan83 |commander2 = * Natan * Methax * Jatayu * Inst * DarthLurtz * Detlev |notes = GOD, RIA, TTK and CRAP are also part of the Chestnut Accords bloc.}} R&R is also part of the Dos Equis bloc.}} CCC and Invicta are also part of the Arizona bloc.}} }} The Equilibrium War, is a war that started when Anarchy Inc and their allies; IRON, NPO, TIO, NATO declared war on Umbrella on January 18, 2013. As the casus belli, Anarchy Inc cited Umbrella filling the defensive war slots of an ex-Umbrella rogue, who attacked Ai nations, within four minutes of him coming out of peace mode thus preventing Ai from getting a successful stagger/counter attack on MoP(see fig 1. below). The war is one of the fastest expanding wars in CN history with over 1/3 of all CN nations being involved within three days of the start of the war. __TOC__ CN forum issues Since 22 January the CN forums have intermittently gone offline, disrupting the war. Confederatio Aesir was able to post a declaration of war on 23 January during a brief window when they were online but they went offline shortly thereafter. Cult of Justitia made their declaration of war on Umbrella via a speech posted on pastebin. SNAFU resorted to declaring war on TOP via IRC announcement shortly after update on 24 January with a screenshot of the log passed around to inform other alliances. External Links Declarations of War Equilibrium *January 18, 2013 - *January 21, 2013 - *January 21, 2013 - *January 21, 2013 - *January 23, 2013 - CoJ declare war on Umbrella *January 23, 2013 - *January 24, 2013 - SNAFU declare war on TOP DH/C&G and allies *January 18, 2013 - *January 20, 2013 - *January 20, 2013 - *January 20, 2013 - *January 20, 2013 - *January 24, 2013 - Surrenders and Withdrawals Individual Surrender Terms Declarations of Support *January 18, 2013 - Other *December 25, 2012 - *January 18, 2013 - Stats Pre/Post war stats Propaganda A signature made by D34th for the Equilibrium coalition. See also Category:Equilibrium War Category:Alliance Wars Category:Global Wars Category:2013 Category:Wars of Sparta Category:Wars of the New Pacific Order Category:Wars of the Random Insanity Alliance Category:Wars of The Imperial Order Category:Wars of Anarchy Inc Category:Duckroll Category:SuperFriends Category:Complaints and Grievances Union Category:Dos Equis Category:AZTEC Category:Aftermath Category:Independent Republic of Orange Nations Category:Umbrella